ways to show love
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: Follow the charaters as they show the ways of how they would love or how they would experience it personaly. rated for cursing, and such
1. blush

Blush

Hazel eyes stare fixingly at the annoyingly happy Spaniard in front of him. His thoughts of how oh, so easily he would blush at what Antonio would say or what he did. Adding to the of the not so hidden blush, Antonio would tell him how much he look like a cute little tomato. Or the way that the Spaniard would show him affection.

A thought came of how he could make Antonio blush without blushing in return.

A hidden smile on the ever scowling face, Lovino thought out the ways to make Antonio blushing like the way he himself blush so easily to the Spaniard.

Problem? He has absolutely no fucking clue as to how he would do that.

But, he will be a man on a mission to achieve this goal.

A small smile appear on the Italian face before quickly disappearing on the man features. He continued to listen to the Spaniard talk on for the some what one sided conversation. While planning on making him blush as well.


	2. adore

Adore

Alfred felt more excitement seep into him as time went on.

The thoughts of seeing the emerald eye man he absolutely adores is coming over.

The reason why?

Arthur was spending the week with him. Even though with the short temper Britain, there would be agreements that would start between them, nothing too serious to worry about. Because he absolutely adores Arthur, and always has adore Arthur.

Even as a very young colony for England.

But at times, it hurts to think about the bad parts of the past. Like the Revolunary war. It might have given him freedom to be able to become a young country. But at the cost of this war, the looks that Arthur had worn that day, broke his heart and crack his soul at the sight. For a while after the war, nothing was ever the same between them.

To know that the man he adores and love was hurt him personally and directly in a way. That thought had hurt him harder. But that was never his intention; never will it be his intentions in the first place.

What Arthur does not know much is how much of an influence, of how much he had learned from him, whether from the country or him personally. He has and will adore Arthur. No matter what others say or do.


	3. notice

Notice the small things

*the song is under my umbrella where all time low sings this I saw video where it was the all time low that sings this.  watch?v=ImzKblOqKo4 is the video that inspire this*

There are many things that Feliciano notice about Ludwig. The way he is strong. Ludwig was neither to buff. But his strength is nothing is anything to sneeze at either. The sound of his voice when training, to ordering around the troops that he has. Or even how his voice would sound when he is being shy when talking about certain subjects, to how I would ask specific questions.

"Ve~ Guess I turn on some music while thinking about this." *Turns on the radio*

_**You had my heart**_  
_**and we'll never be world apart  
Maybe in magazines  
but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because...**_

Ludwig had always have his heart. From the first time he saw the tall german, he had manage to take away his heart. The way Ludwig had thr capable to make his whole heart beating hard, beeting to fast, or make his heart do flips wildly. Or my poor heart does a lot of things for only Ludwig. Like how he would smile. Even if it's a small smile that a few people had seen. Ludwig smiles, truly smile.

_**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella, (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
**_

The scowls on his face to how he reacts to the tiniest bits of imperfection. Or the impanting lectures that come with the actions that were done. I love every moment with Ludwig.

_**These fancy things,  
will never come in between  
You are my entity  
Here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard  
**_

I never cried this much, at least, not since I have met Ludwig so long ago. Nor did I smile and laugh this much until I have met him. Every glance I caught sent shivers down my spine.

_**Together we'll mend your heart  
Because...**_

When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella Ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  


Even the cute mannerisms, or the way Ludwig twists everything into a serious event would not keep me away from him. I haven't needed someone so much with in my lifetime, like how I needed Ludwig. Needed someone to hug and kiss me, for its kind of addicting. Like how people would get addicted to drugs. I know I don't want to stop the hugs and kisses.

_**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
(Come into me)  
(There's no distance in between our love)  
Gonna let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because...  
**_

The need for Ludwig to protect and rescue me anytime, from the many dangers of the world. No one has tolerate me this long like the other people I have met. Nor has anyone would indulge me like Ludwig has. I want his attention, as well as his worries.

_**When the sun shines  
We'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath  
I'mma stick it out 'till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Told you we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
**_

To love and accept me as Ludwig has. Not many are willing to do.

I haven't wanted so much from a single person before.

_**It's raining (raining)  
O baby it's raining  
baby come into me  
Come into me  
It's raining (raining)  
O baby it's raining  
O baby come into me  
Come into me**_

A smile broke on Feliciano thinking about Ludwig. To know the small things and big things about Ludwig. It always excite him the most.


	4. poisonious charm

Poison charm

The boyish smiles

The playful blue eyes

Or the fact of how energetic and hyper he is

Are parts of his poisonous charms

That poison that's been invading my veins and thoughts

Real deep inside my veins, putting it in flames

I want to hurt him badly, just so he could scream my name

I want all of him

My blood might as well been made of ice, for the way he would argue with the other nations

I want to touch him

To claim him as mine

But I know those little charms are poisoning me bit by little bit

To where my senses are messing up when he's around

I know he is an airhead at certain things, but he not a super nation for nothing. He smarter then what other nations give him credit for. That I know.

Every sense I have in me, makes me want to hurt him, just to hear him scream my name.

To kiss and taste, but something tells me to stop at that impulse. I know once my lips taste the skin of his; it would be poison for mind, body and soul.

This poisons runs deep inside my veins

The web he made, I'm to caught in it to get out myself

I want to love him, I can't touch.

For now, I slowly get him as mine.

He wouldn't run off surely at first, if he knows that I am giving him a challenge from the right words to say.

To get stuck in my traps and get him to be one with me.


	5. Betrayal

Betrayal

**A/N: I am not comfortable with writing in other language other then English, if anything is wrong, please tell and flame me. And I am also sorry that they are out of character. I did what I can do at the best of my abilities to make them in character as possible though. But please don't bash any pairings that I put on here. If anyone has the mind to do that, pm me reasons why the pairings are "wrong" in a thoughtful, criticize way. And that is, if assuming you people are going to review anyway. (Hopefully thinkinking by the way)**

**The songs are: "burn it down" by linkin park ( I love, love and adore this band by the way and paramore as well), and "keep your head up" by Andy Grammer**

**These songs and Hetalia does not belong to me, they belong to the respectful owners, but the scenario is my idea though.**

**Translations:**

**Dispiacere – displeasure (Italian)**

**Patate bastardo – potato bastard (Italian)**

**Accidenti – damn (Italian)**

**Ti vada o no – like it or not (Italian)**

**L'amo e non lo sapra' – I love him, but he will never know (Italian)**

**Puoi fedarti – you can trust (Italian)**

**Non lo fare – don't do it (Italian)**

**Se non fossi tanto presa – if you weren't so taken (Italian)**

**Fratello - brother**

Romano point of view

Hazel eyes heated stare at his unaware, naïve little brother making pasta in the kitchen. Before my inner conflicts are shown to Feliciano. To my own dispiacere, Feliciano talks about the patate bastardo all the damn time. Even now, he is all that he talks about. I have known that I have develop more then brotherly feelings for Feliciano. Which is why I am so accidenti grumpy all the time.

I walk out of the kitchen quickly before any of the emotions overwhelm me and explode in front of Feliciano again. That it's going to make me feel guilty when I see the adoreable face of his tear up with tears. Making his femine features mare noticeable then normally. Taking out the I pod and put on some ear buds on, putting on the music, mentally yelling to came on faster, to calm me down for at least a bit.

_The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know_

Oh yea, Matthew put in some Linkin Park last time we were around each other for company. (Yes, I can remember Canada, both name and country wise, unlike the other bastards that don't. And is the only person that know about me loving my brother more then a brother. Still do not know how he would of gotten that knowelge anyway. But I know he wouldn't tell another soul about it. But I do know that he is in love with his own bastard of a brother Alfred). At least its better then bastard of a brother of his music.

_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground  
_

My eyes close tightly, trying to get away from some of the memories and dreams of Feliciano that are rushing through my mind. Of how I try to distance myself from my brother. But never wanted to leave from his present without going insane. All these thoughts conflict me on what and how to tell Feliciano. Without the nervousness when I look into his amber like eyes. My own emotions and thoughts betraying me. Taking and cracking the mask I try to built long ago. To break and burn down the mask. To hear that inside, it says "puoi fidarti", but your own head saying "non lo fare". Saying I am not good for him. making me feel horrorbly hopeless. I listen to the rest of the song instead of listening to the rest of my own cloudy thoughts.

_The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know_

_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_

You told me yes  
You held me high  
And I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring  
You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground_

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

* * *

Feliciano point of view

Foot steps fade away from the kitchen, and knew his brother Lovino is out of the kitchen. Some where else in their shared home of theirs. I only truly smile around Lovino these days.

The piercing hazel eyes, made him delightfully shiver. My own heart stolen by my own brother. Its something I don't mind at all, it feels so natural to me to love him. Now, I can say without a doubt, that I don't have control of my heart for him, and only for him.

But at the moment, ti vada o no, l'amo e non lo sapra'. At least not now anyway, but sooner or later, my own heart and mouth would betray me and my emotions that I have. I know that I am hiding the evidence at the moment, but I can't lose my brother to this. I don't want to see the negative emotions that would come across his face as soon those words would spit out of my mouth. 'Se non fossi tanto presa' by my own brother, then maybe I would be such a coward to say this in front o his face. I can hear my own thoughts say this.

Good thing that I can make pasta without paying much attention to what I was doing. Ve~, because I'm not doing much of it to the pasta. I began to hum a few more notes of a song that came to mind. Humming almost the whole song, while the words go through my head, as I finish and served pasta for me and fratello to eat for the night.

_The glow that the sun gets  
Right around sunset  
Helps me realize  
This is just a journey  
Drop your worries  
You are gonna turn out fine.  
Oh, you turn out fine.  
Fine, oh, you turn out fine._

But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.  
You gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh.

I know it's hard, know it's hard,  
To remember sometimes,  
But you gotta keep your head up, oh,  
And you can let your hair down, eh

_I've got my hands in my pockets,  
Kicking these rocks.  
It's kinda hard to watch this life go by.  
I'm buying into skeptics,  
Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_  
_I start to compromise_  
_My life and the purpose._  
_Is it all worth it?_  
_Am I gonna turn out fine?_  
_Oh, you'll turn out fine._  
_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._  
_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard,_  
_To remember sometimes,_  
_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Only rainbows after rain_  
_The sun will always come again._  
_It's a circle, circling,_  
_Around again, it comes around again._  
_I said,_

_Only rainbows after rain  
The sun will always come again.  
It's a circle, circling,  
Around again, it comes around again.  
I said,_

_Only rainbows after rain_  
_The sun will always come again._  
_It's a circle, circling,_  
_Around again, it comes around,_

_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._  
_You gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_I know it's hard, know it's hard_  
_To remember sometimes,_  
_But you gotta keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._

_Keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._  
_Keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down, eh._  
_Keep your head up, oh,_  
_And you can let your hair down._  
_I said oooh_


	6. love from a far?

**It's a Estonia x Latvia drabble even though it is one-sided, it was inspired by the song wanted by _Hunter Hayes. This drabble is taken in Estonia point of view._**

* * *

I have watched you from afar for way to many, many years.

Some say it's stalking, but I say it's making sure he is safe and sound.

I want to take the Latvian man in my arms and to never let him go.

He has unleashed the demon inside me and he has set him free from where the demon was caged.

One day we will be together forever, an eternity, just him and me.

I cannot move, I cannot breathe. Whenever I look into his beautiful lilac eyes and lithe body.

Love is the sweet mystery, love is also a bitter misery, as well as forbidden for many seemly unlucky souls out there in the world.

Or lucky, depending on many people's views out there.

Solace is what I seek, when out looking at the world. I find the solace in the Latvian that I have my sight on.

Thoughts of him always seem to race through my restless mind when the solace I seek couldn't be found in sight.

But my emotions were left unspoken, where my mouth can't seem to form the proper words I need to tell you up front of what I truly feel.

Everything about him seems to mesmerize me for when we are apart or when we are together.  
I want to kiss his soft looking lips, to hold his hands for as long as I pleased.

It is the lack of him which brings me sorrow.

It is the need for him that leaves my heart in pain.

Yet he is not mine.

He was never mine.

He will never be mine with the way the negative thoughts that roll in my head.

I want to call the smaller Latvian man I love mine.

I want to make him feel wanted.

To see the soft pink blush set on his cheeks.

For the Latvian man to be mine, for him to see how much I love him.


	7. One sided love

**AN: This is a Unrequited SuFin chapter request. This is in Sweden point of view sort of poem. Any request for a pairing out there, I do the pairings. **

* * *

He does not love me

Why must I dwell on this?

Because I still love him regardless

I watch him pass me by everyday

I stay to see him look my way

But he never does

Just because

He does not love me

I am sadden by the very thought

That he will never be mine

Because there is someone else more beautiful in his life

He does not love me

Thus why do I still care?

Because I still love him regardless I should stop this love sick melody

Stop singing the same old sad love song

For I know that he will never love me

But why does it feel right if it is wrong?

He does not love me

I am merely someone he knows but does not care for much

So why do I still love him? I do not know

But I will still love him regardless

His caring attitude like a nurse

Was enough for me to fall in love

The Beauty of his heart was all that mattered,

Cause for me I was never the more flattered

But yes my Friends it can hurt you too,

Cause one sided will never get you through

All that will be left will be pain and sorrow,

With you asking for a better tomorrow

When you fall in love then please do fear.

Cause it can lead you where you don t want to be led,

It s like feeding you what you don t want to be fed

Isn't that what people say?

That one-sided love is the hardest.

Love is said to be the greatest feeling,

Perfect in its own way,

Yet flawlessness doesn't exist,

So there must be an error.

The mistake of a one-sided love.

Self doubt which refused to fade.

Eyes as blue as the sky a smile as white as pearls A laugh as beautiful music

_Love sucks when its only you _

_The one who gives until they are blue_

_ Love is powerful, love is strong _

_But if its only you, you feel so wrong _

_I think about him every minute of the day _

_This love I have will not go away _

_They say love is blind, they weren't lying _

_Nobody needs to pity me _

_I hope no one ever has to see_


	8. Hidden truth

**I written this poem in Arthur point o view for FrUk pairing, so I hope it's okay though, and also I have to admit that I like writing pairings that people request or what comes out of my head, now on with the poem story thing!**

* * *

You're my guilty pleasure

Darling, make me better

I just don't know

What I'm going to do

This filthy disease

You've forced unto me

Is addictively intoxicating

I know I'm just approximating

When I say this abominating

Thing you do

Is cute, times a billion

And what's the point in playing it safe?

You're just like a game of chase

And I can't ever seem

To catch it all

And get my fill

Of you, still

Oh, I hate you

(But I love you too)


End file.
